


Hungry

by PrincessTurk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Belts, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Kinky, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTurk/pseuds/PrincessTurk
Summary: Reno's hungry for a meal, but Cloud's hungry for other things.





	Hungry

Cloud slammed his hand down onto the arm of the couch, frustration etched across his face.

"I'm going to find someone to fuck tonight. I don't care who it is."

He grabbed his black coat and shoved it on, grabbing his keys off of the coffee table. Slamming the door behind him, he stomped down the driveway to his beloved Fenrir. It didn't take him long, and he was prowling the streets of Midgar for someone - anyone.

He caught sight of flaming red hair that was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, and skidded Fenrir to a halt. _Perfect._ Idling the motor, he called out. "Hey, Reno!"

Reno turned toward the sound of Cloud's voice, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He smirked and took a drag from the cigarette, pulling it from his mouth and rolling it around between his forefinger and thumb. The chains on his belt and jeans jingled as he walked toward Cloud, his black boots clomping with purpose.

"Yo, Cloud. What brings you out of your hidey-hole? Aren't you usually at home this time of night, crying to yourself and masturbating over old photos of Zack?" Reno snickered, spitting onto the gravel beside his feet.

Cloud lowered his gaze at Reno. "Shut the fuck up, Reno. Just get on," he hissed. Reno threw his arms up.

"Who am I to say no when you put it that way?" Reno quipped, taking a last drag from his cigarette and flicking it onto the street. He hiked a leg over Fenrir and straddled the seat, scooting up close to Cloud so that he could wrap his arms around the blond's waist. Reno barely had time to hold tight before Cloud was speeding off toward his house. Shortly after, they had arrived - and Reno was still curious about why he'd been picked up.

"Y'know, I was on my way to get somethin' to eat, yo," Reno said when Cloud cut the engine. "Hope ya got some food in this cave of yours..." he trailed off, mumbling to himself as they walked to Cloud's door. Cloud played with the keys in his hand, hesitating before shoving the house key into the lock. Leaving the keys dangling in the doorknob, he turned to Reno and stepped closer to him. He leaned in and was nose to nose with the redhead, studying the red stripes tattooed on his beautifully high cheekbones. He ghosted his nose along Reno's cheek and over to his ear, where he inhaled a whiff of nicotine, burning leaves, and something _awfully_ Reno: a purely sexual scent that seemed to always hang off of him, inviting Cloud to the Turk's dinner table like a hot dish fresh out of the oven.

"As a matter of fact, there _is_ something you can eat, Reno."

Reno swallowed hard, feeling Cloud's hot breath in his ear. "Oh yeah? What might that be, Cloud?" he said, his voice slightly shaking.

Cloud stepped back abruptly and finished unlocking the door, turning the knob and shoving the door wide open. He raised an arm and gestured to Reno to go in. As soon as the door was shut, Cloud locked it and slammed the security bar down. He tossed the keys onto the table and threw his coat onto the back of the couch, quickly closing the distance between himself and the confused Turk standing stiffly in the entrance way.

"Reno, do you ever feel like... like, I dunno. Like you're just really, _really_ hungry and it doesn't matter what you eat?" Cloud mused, cocking his head while letting his eyes drift down Reno's body. He absorbed the sight of his wallet chain that hung down from his back pocket, the loose-fitting band t-shirt that read _Death to the Pixies._ With tight black pants tucked into overly-large black boots and chains that hung from his belt, he was the delicious picture of post-punk sex on a _stick._

Reno was well aware that he was being stared at and observed closely. As cocky as he was, he was suddenly very fucking nervous being studied by Cloud. He shrugged and tried to play it off as smoothly as he could. "Yeah, kind of like now? I was gonna get a burger, yo," he said, smirking. "And unless you've got a burger and some fuckin' fries here, I think i'm gonna bounce."

Cloud grunted in frustration and was suddenly shoving Reno and pinning him against the door by his shoulders. "Just shut up, Reno, and fucking _kiss_ me," he hissed. He didn't give Reno the chance to start talking again, nor to protest. He crushed his mouth against Reno's and worked the redhead's mouth open, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Reno was still trying to talk, the mumbles getting lost inside of Cloud's mouth as he was being tongue-fucked. Cloud ripped his mouth away and grabbed a handful of red hair, yanking hard to pull the Turk's head back. His neck now exposed to Cloud's roaming mouth and teeth, Reno sputtered out an incoherent statement - something, Cloud realized, that sounded like _Oh Gods_, or possibly _Donuts,_ knowing how hungry Reno claimed to be.

Cloud sank his teeth into Reno's neck and moaned as he tasted the slight tang of copper hitting his tongue. Reno was shuddering now, his knees weakening. Cloud released his hair and let the redhead stumble away from the door slightly before yanking Reno towards him by a chain on his belt. He traced the tattooed lines on Reno's face and smiled wryly.

"Are you still hungry?"

Reno bit his lip and nodded, a thin trail of blood beginning to drip slowly down to the neck of his t-shirt. He watched through a haze of lust as Cloud licked his lips and began to tug at the zipper on his pants. The blond easily popped the button loose on his pants and lowered his gaze at Reno.

"I've got Nibelheim's _best_ right here for you," Cloud said. Reno cracked a smile at the man's joke, but Cloud was not laughing. "I'm not fucking kidding, Reno. You said you were hungry, so i'm offering you a meal you haven't had before."

"Fuck, man! I'd fuck ya all night long, but I really AM hungry!" Reno complained with a sardonic laugh. "I mean... ya look good, yo, but..."

"Oh goddamn it, Reno!" Cloud hissed. He moved toward Reno again and yanked him by his ponytail until he was dragged down to his knees. "Do you _ever_ shut up?"

Reno grinned up at him, a spark in his eyes that told Cloud he was up to no good. All at once, Reno's mouth was on his cock - scraping teeth and dripping spit as he worked his way up and down the length. Cloud gasped and threw his head back. A long breath passed between his lips as he felt the relief of Reno's mouth all over him, lashes fluttering and heavy lids closing over bright blue eyes.

"Oh my god. Reno-"

Reno's hands were drifting up and down Cloud's bare thighs, fingernails scraping and trailing up to grip his ass. He lapped at Cloud's balls and swirled his tongue from the base of his cock to the head, dipping down and taking him down his throat. Cloud bowed his head to watch Reno at work, marveling at the sight of red wisps bobbing and perfect dick-sucking lips all over him.

"H-Holy _fuck...,"_ Cloud moaned. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, dragging his blunt nails up his sides and to his neck. He dug his fingernails into the back of his neck and hissed at the pain mixed with pleasure.

Reno sucked in earnest, releasing the head with a wet pop, then eagerly going back for more. Spit dripped off of Cloud's cock as Reno worked his way around the man's shaft and down to his balls. The redhead was sloppy, but it was a good kind of sloppy. All tongue and lips, a little bit of bared teeth every now and then, Reno's mouth was _much_ more useful when it wasn't full of chatter.

After several more minutes, Cloud sucked in a breath and clenched his jaw. "Reno, s-stop," he hissed through his teeth. Reno obeyed and looked up at him, waiting for his next move. Cloud steadied himself and closed his eyes, breathing out a sigh of relief. "If you would have kept that up, you would have been swallowing my load, Turk."

Reno grinned up at him and got to his feet as Cloud bent down to tug his boots off. When he stood back up, his hands immediately shot to Reno's belt, releasing it from his pants quickly. He snapped the black leather in his hands.

"Pants down. Now."

"Or what?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cloud raised the belt and let it come down across Reno's ass with a smack, the chains jingling. Reno yelped and yanked his pants down, making off quick with his boots and shirt, throwing everything to the side. He waited with bated breath to see what Cloud would do next. The blond did not disappoint. With the belt in one hand, he used his other hand to yank Reno by the arm, slamming him against the kitchen counter. He bent Reno over and knelt to dip his tongue between pale, supple cheeks. Slowly, dragging his tongue _ever_ so slowly, he licked a trail to Reno's hole and swirled his tongue around the tightly-puckered area. He delved his tongue into the tight space and felt Reno tighten around him. Reaching a hand between Reno's legs, he brushed against the man's balls and grasped at his cock. Cloud slowly stroked Reno, marveling at the length in his hand. "Gods, you're fucking big, Reno," he moaned.__

_ _Reno hissed as Cloud's mouth trailed down, the blond flicking his tongue out to lick the back of his balls._ _

_ _"God_damn,_ Cloud."_ _

_ _Cloud released him and stood against him, gripping his cock and rubbing it slowly between cheeks slick with his spit. He smacked Reno hard with the belt, and Reno lurched forward against the counter top, knocking off a canister of wooden spoons that clattered onto the floor. He gripped the opposite side of the counter and shouted._ _

_ _"Fuckin' _harder_, Cloud!"_ _

_ _Cloud grunted and brought the belt down again - this time leaving a bright red welt on Reno's ass. Reno moaned below him and arched his back, his ass pointing straight up at Cloud. Cloud dropped the belt, the chains crashing loudly onto the tiles. He grabbed Reno roughly by the hips and sank his cock deeply into the Turk, moaning loudly as he did. He collapsed across Reno's back and bit into his shoulder, drawing more blood as he did so._ _

_ _Fingernails began to rake across the Turk's back, and he shouted out in sweet agony, throwing his head back and howling as Cloud bit him again. Blood trickled out of the wounds and slowly dripped down his side onto the counter. He began to make little crying noises in between moans. "S-so good, Cloud. You're so fucking good!" he cried out._ _

_ _Cloud bucked his hips into Reno in abandonment, loving the sight of Reno below him bleeding and coming undone. He could feel Reno's blood on his lips, and he licked them, tasting the copper fluid that made him feel delirious with lust._ _

_ _"You are so _tight_, Reno," Cloud swooned, slowing down his pace and enjoying just how Reno felt. The redhead was so tightly wrapped around his cock that it made him dizzy. Pulling all the way out and delving deeply back in, he jerked forward and grabbed Reno's ponytail, using it as if it were a bridle. With one hand free, he used it to reach around and grab hold of Reno's cock. He wrapped his fist around it and ghosted his thumb across the head, using his pre-cum to make the job a little easier._ _

_ _His fist glided easily up and down, around and back up until Reno was panting beneath him. Shaking and gasping, Reno gripped the counter top so hard that he ripped the siding off of it._ _

_ _"Fuck!" Reno shouted. Splinters in his palm, he grasped at the wood and choked out a last cry as he came onto Cloud's fingers and hand. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!"__ _

_ _Reno's shouts sent Cloud over the edge quickly, and he pulled out of Reno. Yanking him by the hair, he dragged Reno down to the tiled floor and shoved his cock into his moist, hot mouth._ _

_ _"Taste yourself on me, Reno," Cloud hissed at him as he fucked Reno's face. Reno moaned around his cock and stared at him from the floor, silently begging Cloud to come. The blond's teeth gnashed together as he finally came, releasing inside of Reno's mouth. Reno worked his cock, swallowing everything that Cloud was giving to him. When Cloud was satiated, he pulled away from Reno and collapsed to the floor with him, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath._ _

_ _Reno grabbed Cloud and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting his own blood that was on Cloud's mouth. He moaned at the thought that they both now held a piece of each other in their systems. He pulled away from Cloud and sighed after a few moments, rubbing his stomach in afterthought._ _

_ _"You still hungry, Reno?"_ _

_ _Reno grinned. Cloud owed him dinner after this. And a pair of tweezers to get the goddamn splinters out of his hand._ _


End file.
